Mi enemigo apasionado
by Raich rass
Summary: Murdoc no soporta a 2d,no sabe porque le tiene tanto odio,pero poco a poco se dara cuenta de que ese odio se esta convirtiendo en otros sentimientos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos,este es mi primer fic de Gorillaz,espero que os guste,contiene escenas violentas ,no apto para menores.**

 **Gorillaz no me pertenece,solo escribo fanfiction para entrener a los fans y .**

Era por la noche,una noche tormentosa y lluviosa,el viento se golpeaba fuertemente contra la ventana de 2D el cual no podia dormir,habia sido un dia muy duro para el,Murdoc lo habia obligado a cantar otra vez,no tenia ganas y era dificil cantar si no te salia de dentro,no habia comido apenas y el dolor de cabeza amenazaba con volver otra vez.

Tenia tanta sed...lo que daria por un vaso de agua,se levanto con los pies descalzos y muy silenciosamente bajo a la cocina.

El silencio hinundaba toda la casa,era dificil no hacer nada de ruido,abrio el armario y cogio un vaso pero cuando el chico pelizul fue a llenarlo de agua se encontro de golpe con la imagen de Murdoc, que fue iluminado por un fuerte relampago,estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba y le miraba muy malamente,2D se sobresalto el vaso que sotenia se le resbalo y se estallo en mil pedazos,su corazon dio un vuelco y se disparo a cien por hora.

-Murdoc...me...me has asustado.-susurro el muchacho de pelo azul.

-Yo si que me he asustado de verte...¿Donde ivas 2d?¿Intentas escaparte de nuevo?-le pregunto acercandose al chico.

-Solo iva a beber agua.-le respondio inmediatamente dandose cuenta de la malinterpretacion de Murdoc.

-Ven aquí chico.-le dijo agarrandolo de la camiseta del pijama.-Solo tu puedes dormir con un pijama tan ridiculo.-le dijo al oido moviendolo,este se hinco que algun otro cristal del vaso roto,comenzo a ponerse nervioso,la mirada de Murdoc no le gustaba nada.

-Solo vine a por agua de verdad,no queria escaparme.-dijo 2D.

Murdoc lo llevo del brazo hacia la segunda planta y lo llevo a su habitacion,alli cerro la puerta con pestillo.2D miraba asustado el cuarto de Murdoc,las lamparas rojas ilumaban muy poco,el chico moreno se le acerco por detras y lo empujo hasta su cama violentamente

-Agh!-se quejo sin dejar de temblar,de pronto noto un fuerte golpe en su espalda,como un picazon,luego otro y otro...hasta que una de las veces pudo mirar para comprobar que Murdoc lo estaba azotando con una vara.

-!Basta Murdoc!Porfavor!,AHHHHHH!-grito 2D desesperadamente.

-! Voy a enseñarte a que me obedezcas!Te dije que no salieras de tu cuarto!-le respondio volviendole a azotar unas cinco veces.2D se protegia con sus debiles brazos,los cuales recibian la mayor parte de los golpes.

Tiro la vara y lo alzo de los cabellos,este se quejo abrio los ojos pudo ver una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de Murdoc.

De un tiron lo volteo de nuevo,pero fue un movimiento brusco del cual 2D no se esperaba y uno de sus huesos del brazo sono muy mal, lo solto inmediatamente y vio como el muchacho se revolvia en el suelo como un gusano en un anzuelo,gritaba aferrandose a su brazo.

-!Callate,callate!-le grito Murdoc tapandole la boca fuertemente,no queria despertar a Russ y Noddle.2D asintio despacio llenando de lagrimas la mano del moreno,este la retiro despacio,recogio al vocalista del grupo del suelo y lo sento en su cama.

2D no paraba de llorar y temblar aferrando su brazo,Murdoc sintio una ligera oleada de lastima por el,estaba tan delgado y debil que le habia roto un brazo casi sin darse cuenta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos,que hay de nuevo,este es el segundo capitulo que hago de esta historia,espero que os enganche a todos,no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir.**

 _ **Gorillaz no me pertenece,esta historia es ficticia con el fin de entretener a los fans y lectores de esta .**_

-Dejame ver el brazo idiota.-le escrepo Murdoc elevando el brazo herido del peliazul muy despacio,este grito de dolor he intento alejarse de el,su brazo empezaba a coger un color entre morado y negro ,2D estaba muy asustado y nervioso,no paraba de sollozar y temblar.-Vale,tranquilo...calmate.-le ordeno Murdoc.

-Me duele...me duele mucho..-dijo entre sollozos entrecortados,tenia el rostro totalmente cubierto de lagrimas.

-Lo se..quedate aquí quieto voy a traer algo para curarte.-le dijo tumbandolo en su cama.

Y asi quedo 2D solo en aquel cuarto mirando al techo,el dolor era insoportable,preferia uno de sus habituales dolores de jaqueca que aquel dolor de su brazo,lo que mas le dolia era el trato de Murdoc hacia el,el porque siempre le pegaba y gritaba o amenzaba sin motivo porque ese odio...era incomprensible,esta vez le habia roto un brazo,pero la proxima vez no tendria tanta suerte,quiza llegaria un dia enque no controlaria su odio y acabara con su vida.

Desde que Murdoc lo secuestro nunca le habia cuestionado,ni hacer nada para enojarlo,el solo se enfadaba con el,cualquier estupida escusa le valia para poder apalearlo.

Murdoc entro en el cuarto interrumpiendo sus pensamientos,se acerco hasta 2d con un botiquin de primeros auxilios,saco unas vendas y comenzo a vendarle el brazo.

-Tendras que conformarte conesto,no podemos acudir a un hospital ya lo sabes.-le dijo,el asintio debilmente.-Tomate esto,son relajantes para el dolor.-le dijo entregandole unas pildoras,este se las tomo sin rechistar,queria que ese dolor cesara aunque fuera un poco.

-Murdoc...¿porque me haces esto?-se atrevio a preguntar 2d con mucho miedo ante la reaccion del satanista.

-Tu solo te haces esto...me jodes y me sacas de mis casillas,siempre estas haciendo cosas para joderme creeme.-le dijo malamente.

-No me iva a escapar,solo queria un vaso de agua..-dijo tristemente.

-Te dije que no salieras de tu cuarto y me desobedeces una y otra vez,si querias un puto vaso de agua haberlo pedido.-le dijo secamente guardando el resto de vendas en el botiquin.-Pero mira las consecuencias de tus estupideces.-

-Tu me odias y me tienes asco.-le dijo limpiando sus lagrimas.

-!Basta!-le grito.-Callate de una vez,sigue comportandote como un imbecil y tu otro brazo acabara como el otro.

Murdoc cerro la puerta de su cuarto con pestillo,y abrio la ventana,la luz de la luna iluminaba el cuarto,la tormenta habia cesado por sento al lado de 2d y se encendio un cigarro.

-Si no voy a un hospital nunca se soldara mi hueso.-le dijo.

-Joder mira que eres pesado,!te he dicho que te calles!-le respondio dandole un empujon hacia atrás y este callo de espaldas en la cama y se quedo inmovil,se cubrio con las manos el rostro para volver a llorar,el satanista le retiro las manos al instante.-Otra vez llorando...estas haciendo el gilipollas,eso es lo que eres.

-Basta Murdoc porfavor...basta..-le suplico 2d.

-Se acabo.-dijo Murdoc cogiendo una cinta y tapando la boca de 2d,despues lo tumbo en la cama con la cabeza en la almohada,le ato las manos despacio ya que no queria dañar el brazo roto.-Y ahora duermete.-le aviso soltando una bocanada de humo de su cigarro.

Pasaron las horas,2d era incapaz de conciliar el sueño,notaba que iva a morir desidratado,Murdoc estaba durmiendo a su lado no pudo aguantar mas,le dio unas leves pataditas en la pierna al satanista de la banda con la intencion de despertalo,en ese momento imagino cascadas de agua por su cuerpo,un lugar alejado de esa carcel,donde estaba a salvo y nunca la faltaria de nada,ese lugar era su pasear desnudo por las verdes praderas sin ninguna marca de golpes en sutorso, en ese momento le vino a la mente una frase que su padre siempre le decia."Si alguna vez notas que el mundo te da la espalda,enseñale tu el trasero",era una frase que jamas llego a entender del todo.

Murdoc desperto y le retiro a 2D la cinta de la boca,este respiro profundamente.

-A...agua...agua porfavor..-suplico 2d,en menos de un minuto lo habia incorporado y tenia un vaso en sus labios llenos de agua del cual absorbio ansiadamente.


	3. Preguntas y respuestas

**Perdon por la tardanza,tengo muchisimo trabajo con las suplencias de vacacciones en la tienda,es una locura.**

 **Aqui os dejo el siguiente fic de mis nenes espero que os saludo a todos y feliz verano.**

 _ **Gorillaz no me pertenece,hago este fic para entrener al publico los fans.**_

2D vacio el vaso entero de un trago,cuando termino jadeaba y le costaba coloco el vaso vacio en la mesilla de noche con cuidado y se quedo mirando a su compañero el cual no paraba de temblar.

-Murdoc...¿podrias desatarme las manos? Te prometo que no me movere ni hare nada,esque me duelen las muñecas.-le suplico,este con cuidado se las desato.

-¿Contento? Y ahora duerme face-ache,duerme...-y dicho eso se acosto dandole la espalda a 2D,a veces deseaba volver a la vida de antes de que todo esto pasara, lo unico positivo esque el culo gordo (Russel) como asi lo llamaba y Noodle estaban con ellos de nuevo,el grupo habia vuelto a formarse.Y 2d ….maldita sea con el peliazul,mañana verian sus compañeros que el imbecil tendria el brazo roto y se armaria una buena cuando descubrieran que habia sido el ,el no sabia como se las apañaba para sacarle de sus casillas...era irritable, el problema es que cuando lo habia humillado,apaleado y amordazado siempre sentia despues un ligero remordiemiento que le carcomia por dentro,se estaba haciendo blando con los años.

Eran las 9 de la mañana,y habia amanecido en plastic beach,la brisa marina agitaba las cortinas del cuarto de Murdoc,este se levanto y se puso nada mas que los pantalones,lo primero que hacia casi antes de abrir los ojos es llevarse un cigarrillo a la boca,despues se volteo para ver al face-ache, el cual dormia placidamente, se acerco mas a el y le movio muy despacio para ver una gran mancha seca de sangre debajo de el.

-mierda...-se dijo para el mismo,la camiseta blanca de 2d estaba roja y notaba que tenia algo de fiebre al tocar su frente ,se apresuro en bajar al comedor para despistar a sus compañeros.

En la gran cocina estaba Noodle y Russ desayunando.

-Buenos dias Mudz.-dijo Russ.

-Veo que la pocion que te di te hizo efecto,vas recuperando tu tamaño normal.-dijo preparandose un café.

-si me va bien.

-Murdoc!,que es esa cosa tan horrible que hay en la sala de estar?-grito la nipona muy molesta.

-Nose de que me hablas linda...

-Hay un horrible muñeco o cosa como yo colgando de unos cables!-

-¿Que coño es eso Murdoc?-pregunto Russ.

-Bueno...eso es...es una Noodle cybor ,ella come ,duerme y responde a mis ordenes...ah! Y sabes que!? Toca la guitarra igual o incluso mejor que tu..-le dijo Murdoc a la chica mientras le acariciaba el rostro,esta le dio un manotazo tirando el café al suelo.

-!Estas loco Nicals Murdoc!Desaste de esa cosa!-le grito.

-!¿Pero que mierda les pasa a todos?!NO lo hare ,es mi guardaespaldas idiota.-

-¿Querias remplazarme,verdad?-le pregunto con la voz quebrada y se rasco la cabeza sin saber que decir.-No tienes ni idea de lo que he pasado Murdoc...ni idea...no te molestaste en buscarme...-añadio la nipona esta vez sollozando,a Murdoc se le rompio su corazon de piedra,nunca habia visto a Noodle llorando y se acerco a ella,con ambas manos la giro la cara hacia el.

-Nunca podria remplazarte por nadie Noodle, creia que habias muerto,2d y yo vimos como la isla flotante caia y ardia,jamas imaginaria que saliste con vida de ese infierno...-

-Ni siquiera tuviste un dia de culto para mi,fabricaste a esa cosa en dias despues Murdoc...-

Murdoc sin saber que decir se mordio el labio inferior,Russel nego con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar su cafe,la chica se seco sus lagrimas en su rostro ahora desfigurado y dijo:

-Estuvo muy mal lo que hiciste...secuestrar a 2D,eso es lo que mas me duele de todo Mudz.-

-Creo que enloqueci,tu tampoco sabes por lo que yo pase,ni creo que lo entendieras jamas.

Dicho esto subio a su cuarto,supuso que seria mejor ir a ver al imbecil,no le bastaba con 2d sino que ahora tenia que soportar los reproches de esos dos.

Abrio la puerta y cerro con pestillo se acerco al peliazul y lo incorporo despacio.

-Eh face-ache...despierta..-le dijo tocando su frente,el cual estaba ardiendo.

-Mudz...me encuentro fatal..-le dijo entrecerrando los ojos,era incapaz de mantenerlos abiertos.-y...y el brazo me duele...me duele mucho...

-Ven aquí..-le dijo mientras lo ayudo a levantarse y obligar a ponerse en pie,lo llevo a su cuarto de baño y lo sento en la taza del wc mientras llenaba la bañera de agua.

Con cuidado le quito la camiseta impregnada con su propia sangre,2d se sonrojo al ver como el satanista lo estaba desnudando,se cubrio su torso con sus delgaldos brazos,despues le quito los pantalones del pijama.

-Mudz...¿q...que haces?-pregunto 2d sin apenas fuerza en su voz.

-Tienes que ponerte en remojo hay que bajar la fiebre estupido ,sino quieres morir.-le dijo agarrando el extremo de sus calzoncillos rosita chicle.Y se los bajo hasta quitarlos,echo la ropa en un cubo donde estaba la ropa sucia, el pobre 2d se intentaba cubrir la entrepierna,cosa que le divertio a Murdoc,se veia gracioso.


End file.
